Run Away
by Wolffanforever
Summary: Harry runs away from his aunt and uncle when he is five and finds..... i suck at summariesand dont forget to R&R rating just in case. Ch.4 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Running away

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Thamk you quidditchqueen277 for pointing out that the first chapter was missing.

Harry was sitting in the dark closet he has learned to call his home. He was petting his only friends. Two spiders named Charlie and Cream.

He heard his Uncle coming down the stairs and unlocking his cupboard.

BOY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Y-y yes Uncle Vernon Harry said in a small voice. As he walked out of the cupboard followed by Cream and Charlie. His cousin came down and saw the spiders and squashed them. Harry started to cry! Then his Uncle Slapped him across the face.

" I'll be down here in 30 min. and you better have stopped crying and have had breakfast made. As soon as he was out of sight he quickly ran out of the door. He couldn't take this anymore.

He ran down a few blocks and saw a man with shaggy black hair walking toward him. "Hey " The man said. "you looked lost? Where are your parents?"

"Umm…" " Hey your Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Yea who are you and how did you know my name?" Asked Harry. "Harry, I'm Sirius Black and I'm your godfather. I know who you are 'cause you look just like your father.

Harry stood there for a moment. "So you knew my parents?"

"Yes your parents and I were good friends. Hey Harry I was woundering, if you would like to come stay with me?"

" I would love to come live with you Um.. mister Black.

"Ok! First of all don't ever call me Mister Black it makes me feel old." Then without waiting for a reply Sirius said, "Now let's go." "I need you to hold my hand because you don't know how to apparate yet."

"Umm…what's apparate mean?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry that's when a wizard or witch goes from one place to another only super fast!" Sirius excitedly said.

"Wow" "you mean like magic? That's soooo cool!"

"Yep sure is. So what do you say shall we go?

"Yeah! And with that they left

12 Grimland Palace

"Wow! Do you actually live here?"

"Yep! Come on I'll show you to your room" "Ok here it is"

"Oh my gosh! This is better than I thought. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome." "Now how about we get you some food before going to bed?"

Harry nodded. "So what do you want?"

"Well, umm… can I have spaghetti?"

"Of course"

"So, how do you like your spaghetti Harry?

"They're really, really yummy!" said Harry.

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up and into bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Sirius!" said Harry as he went upstairs to clean up and into bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Lupin

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Harry woke up the next mourning a bit confused but, then remembered where he was. He practically ran down the stairs he was so excited about what the day would be like. "Hello Harry!" Sirius said after seeing Harry come down the stairs. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, so what are we doing today?"

"Well, first I have someone for you to meet and then I was planning on taking you shopping. If that's ok with you of course."

"Sound great to me." "So who did you want me to meet?" Just then someone knocked on the door.

"That must be him right now." "Hey, Remus !" Sirus said as two friends hugged each other. "Hi Sirus! Hi Harry!"

"Harry, this is your Uncle Lupin. Or if you'd rather, Uncle Moony."

"Uncle?" Said Harry a bit confused. "Yep Uncle"

"So Harry why don't you get ready so we go? Your clothes are on the dresser."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"And we'll be waiting." A few minutes later Harry came down the stairs. "Ready." And with that Sirius took Harry's hand and apperated right into Diagon Alley.

"Woah! Where are we?" Harry asked.

"This Harry is Diagon Alley."

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. Sorry so short.


	3. Chapter 3:Diagon Alley

A/N: I don't own HP.

* * *

"So, is this where wizards and witches shop?" Asked Harry.

"Yep sure is. Hey is anyone hungry?" Asked Sirius with a big grin on his face.

"No!" said Remus and Harry in union. "Well I'm going to get something to eat. How about the two of you go off and I'll meet you in an hour at the toy shop."

"Ok" and with that they were off."

"So Harry, where do you want to go first?" asked Remus.

"Can we go to that pet shop over there?" asked Harry pointing to a shop with animal peeking out the windows. "Are those real owls?"

"Yep, sure are."

"Do you think I can get one?" Harry asked with a puppy dog pout on his face.

"Well, if it's ok with Sirius then yea." Said Remus trying to hold back a laugh without much success. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing you just look like you're father when you pout like that."

"You knew my dad?"

"Yeah your dad, Sirius and I were friends when we were in school."

"Was he nice, or mean? Tell me everything!"

"I don't know everything but I'll tell you the things I do know. Your father is a very nice man. He was quite the trickster when he was in school. You remind me of him in the way you look and smile. In every way except your eyes; those are your mothers."

"You knew my mother too? Can you tell me how they met?"

"Ok. Well, your mother and father met when they were 11yrs. Old. Your mother wasn't too fond of your father because of all the tricks he played. When they were 17 your mother decided to give your father a try and found out that he was a really great guy." "Wow that's so cool."

"Well we better go to the toy store to meet Sirius he doesn't like it when he has to wait and we're already five minutes late."

"There you guys are I've been waiting for a whole five minutes." Said Sirius when Harry and Remus finally came. "Sorry Sirius we were talking and we got caught up talking and lost track of time." "It's ok. Just come on we've wasted enough time already."

"Ok Harry you can pick out what ever you want." Said Sirius after finally getting into the store. 10 min. later Harry came back with three stuffed animals: a wolf, a Black dog, and a stag. "Is this all you want?"

Yep". "Ok then let's go pay for them." After walking out of the store, Remus asked, "Sirius, if it's ok with you I would like to buy Harry an owl."

"Fine by me Harry would you like to pick out an owl?"

"Yea!" A few minutes later they had bought Harry a white, Snowy owl.

"So Harry, What are you going to name her?" Asked Sirius.

"I Think I'll name her Hedwig."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. If you have any ideas of what to do next feel free to suggest. 


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday and nightmare

A/N: I don't own HP.

* * *

Harry woke up very happy and turned over to say hi to his owl Hedwig. Today was Harry's 6th birthday and he woundered what Sirius had planned for him and got ready very quickly before heading downstairs.

…..Meanwhile, Sirius had invited Remus over to help with Harry's birthday. They were trying to figure out what to do with Harry to get him out of the way so that Sirius could set up for his surprise party. They had finally decided that Remus would take Harry to the park and then to the zoo while Sirius set up for the party and had luckily just finished talking as Harry came down.

"Siriiiius! Sirriiiius!Sirriiiiius! Harry yelled as he saw his godfather. "Hey Harry! Did you sleep well?" Sirius greeted as he saw Harry. "Uncle Moony! Oh MY GOSH I didn't know you were here as well. Harry said finally realizing he was there. "Hey Harry! " Remus said "Hey Harry, how would you like to go to the park and the zoo with me?" Harry looked at Sirius as if asking for permission. Sirius nodded and Harry said "Yeah of course I'll go with you to the zoo."

After Remus and Harry had left Sirius started to get to work. He had just finished decorating the cake when the first guest arrived. Sirius opened the door to find the Wesleys standing outside. A few minutes later the Grangers and Cho's family and then The Longbottoms and then everyone was here.

"Now!" Sirius said. "Everyone hide. Everyone went running to find a hiding spot and Sirius had just found one as the door opened to show Remus and Harry. Then everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

"WOW!" Harry Said and the party began soon it was cake time Harry had fun time with everyone espically Ron and Hermione. After the cake Harry opened his presents. From the Weaslys he got a sweater and a box of cookies. From Sirius he got a book called "How to Play Practical Jokes on People" At this Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius. From Remus Harry got a brown, chocolate lab puppy that he decided to name Coco from his color. From The Longbottoms he got a toy broomstick. From the Changs', he got a puzzle and from the Grangers he got a Monopoly game. Harry hugged and thanked everyone for their gifts.

A few hours later all the guest have left to go home and the only ones left were Harry, Sirius, and Remus. "So Harry how did you like your birthday?" Sirius asked. "This day was so awesome! I loved it! This was the best Birthday ever! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! And with that Harry ran over to hug Remus and Sirius and then went to bed.

**THAT NIGHT**

_I'm walking through a dark forest. A man with a pale face, red eyes and slits for a nose stood up "Well, If it isn't Harry Potter." Harry shook involuntarily. The man scared him. Then Harry turned and saw Sirius. He looked tired and beat up. Then the man started torturing Sirius. "NOOOO! Sirius NOOOO! But it was no use the man enjoyed torturing him and was laughing._

Later that night, Sirius was awakened by a scream. At first he thought he had imagined it but then he realized it was Harry. Remus who had fallen asleep on the couch met Sirius half way to Harry's room. When they got there they saw Harry covered in sweat and screaming.

Then Harry woke up and saw Sirius sitting on the end of his bed. Harry went over and put his arms around Sirius and cried. Sirius held him tight and stroked his hair. After Harry calmed down he turned to Sirius and said "I had a dream and in it you were being torcered and there was a man in a black cloak and he was really scary. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. " Well Harry don't worry I'm ok . You see?" Harry nodded. "Ok well let's try to get to sleep Harry ok?" Remus said. Harry nodded. " And don't forget that Sirius and I are always here for you." "I'll remember that good night". Harry gave Sirius and Remus a hug good night and then went to bed.

* * *

Well, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter . If you have any ideas or suggestions of what should happen or what I should do feel free to tell me. Don't forget to review 


End file.
